wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ragyo Kiryuin
Ragyo Kiryuin is a deceased CEO of the Revocs Corporation, a facade textile company whose true goal was to assist the COVERS in the circulation of Life Fibers worldwide along with Nui Harime and Rei Hououmaru. Apprearance Ragyō's most prominent feature is her resplendent multi-colored hair, with a silver color on top. She has a very attractive and authoritarian appearance, and is at all times flaunting glamorous dresses. She seems to be quite tall as well. Much like her daughter, Ragyō is often accompanied by a blinding light that shines from behind her. She also has seven scars on her back that greatly resemble the stars emblazoned in Goku Uniforms. The origin of these scars is unknown, but they are likely a result of her fusion with Life Fibers. Since the number of stars on Goku Uniforms indicates the percentage of Life Fibers in them, this might indicate that Ragyo's body is now composed of 70% Life Fibers. Personality Ragyō is a character bathed in luxury, and it shows in her overall presentation and attitude. She is vain and proud, and boasts her power and status abundantly. According to Rei Hōōmaru, her character and morals are at the very least questionable. Ragyō is strangely willing to indulge the whims of her inferiors, and is quite personable with those loyal to her, and is similarly ruthless towards her enemies. However, she is individualistically cruel and sadistic, brutalizing and maniacally taunting Satsuki and tearing Ryūko's heart out simply to make a point. She enjoys domination and control, lusting for power over the world in order to give it to the Life Fibers. Abilities *Life Fibers Manipulation **Superhuman Physical Prowess - Ragyō's physiology has been enhanced with Life Fibers. Because of this, she has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes and durability, enough to physically overpower two Kamui-wearing opponents, Ryūko and Satsuki with relative ease, even though both had substantially developed their Kamui and Life Fiber-based powers. She was also able to break Satsuki's blade, Bakuzan, a blade develop to sever Life Fibers with her bare fist. *Regeneration - Due to the power of Life Fibers dwelling inside of her body, Ragyō can regenerate any wound inflicted on her almost instantly, even being decapitated at the hands of her daughter Satsuki. The exception to this is if she is cut by either the Bakuzan or the Scissor Blades from two different directions. Mental Refitting - By sewing Life Fibers known as Marionette Threads into the brains of her victims, Ragyō can bend anyone to do her bidding. An exception to this power is Ryūko's. She has been able to break free of Ragyō's control, possibly because of the Life Fibers implanted into her body. Life Fiber Restoration - Ragyō was also capable of recreating Nui's arms by sewing new Life Fibers into them. Although she noted they were not as good as her original ones. *Flight - Much like her daughters, Ragyō is capable of flying at high speeds, although she does not require the use of a Kamui to do so. *Life Fiber Swords - During the battle against her daughters, Ragyō wielded a pair of giant, sewing needle-like swords, which according to her were made from ultra-hardened Life Fibers produced by the Original Life Fiber, that can sever Life Fibers and which served as the basis for the development of the Bakuzan and Scissor Blades. She also demonstrated the ability to alter their form, shaping them into a pair of spiked, tree branch-like blades. 'Background' Early Life and death Many years in Planet Maxus, Ragyō was the first person to discover the original Life Fiber that fell into Planet Dens. There, she planned to use the Life Fibers to take over the world. At some point in the civil war, she saved Rei Hōōmaru, an African child whose hometown was caught up in a civil war. Sometime later, Ragyō met Sōichirō Kiryūin, and then married to him. After that, she gave birth to their first child, Hayate Matoi, who later became the perfect experiment. She then took the second child, Satsuki, who later became the first failed test subject of fusing Life Fibers. She then took another attempt on her third newborn child, but when the experiment failed again, she disposed the baby, at which point Sōichirō discovered her true nature. Sometime after this, she created Nui Harime from an artificial Life Fiber womb, and raised her into a loyal servant. About six months before the events, she ordered Nui Harime to steal an important creation from Sōichirō's, now named Isshin Matoi, and to kill him as well. In Time, Ragyo have made contact with Dr. Eggman about the Life Fibers that fell into his world. Discovering their shared goals for their worlds-and frustration with certain deceased foes-the Scientists agreed upon an alliance. By combining resources, the two armies of both the Galactic Eggman Empire and the Revocs have developed the Perfect Kamui, "Shinra Koketsu". Before Ragyo's Death, Ragyō Kiryūin, her assistant, Rei Hōōmaru, and the Grand Couturier, Nui Harime, entered the stadium, it came to light that the ceremony was in actuality set up as a test for a large scale COVERS invasion. The suits given to the people of Honnō City had Life Fibers in them, and when Ragyō began the Festival, the residents became trapped in cocoon-shaped Life Fibers, which were later absorbed by COVERS. During the people's entrapment of their costumes, Ryūko Matoi with Aikurō Mikisugi and Tsumugu Kinagase enter the arena. Whilst Ragyō was speaking to Ryūko, Satsuki backstabs her with the Bakuzan and hurls her into a statue bearing the school insignia, announcing her rebellion. She revealed that Honnōji Academy and its students were, all along, a force created to fight against Ragyō and the Life Fibers. At some point after Ryuko's adventures with Kyoto Kasshu, Ragyō instead pulls out and destroys her own heart, after gloating that the Life Fibers will one day return to Dens. As Ragyō disintegrates into her component Life Fibers which were bestowed to Her son, Hayate,Senketsu interrupts Ryūko's pensive pause. With the damage he sustained from absorbing Shinra-Kōketsu's power, Senketsu is now falling apart as well. Before Ryūko can comprehend the situation, Senketsu whisks her back towards the planet, using himself to shield her from the heat of re-entering the Earth's atmosphere. As Ryūko protests, Senketsu tells her that she has outgrown him—with the Life Fibers gone, she is free to wear whatever clothes she wants. Bidding Ryūko farewell, Senketsu burns away completely, the last of his Life Fibers disappearing in Ryūko's fiery wake. Bloodline After the Death Ragyo, Ragyo's Descendants, Paul Uzuki, Kenta Yunfat and her son, Hayate Matoi both attempted to carry out Ragyo's desires. Paul Uzuki tries to revives Ragyo's intent to let the Life Fibers spread throughout the Planet, Dens. Thus the REVOCS Empire was founded under the command of the Galactic Eggman Empire, while Kenta Yunfat was proclaimed the new president of Kami-Kōbe High School to carry out Ragyo's previous intent on disseminating Life Fibers throughout the world, much to the pleasure of the Dark God and for Hayate, He was proclaimed the new Emperor of the Revocs Empire under the direct order of the Kami-Kōbe High School. Family *Kyoji Kiryūin- Ancestor *Sōichirō Kiryūin- Father (Deceased) *Nui Harime- Creation *Hayate Matoi- Son *Satsuki Kiryuin- Sister *Ryuko Matoi- Sister *Satsuki Kiryuin Jr.- Granddaughter *Shippuden Kiryuin- Descendant Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Deceased Characters